fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo Switch)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game, and a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the fifth and latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series, a sub-series of the parent Super Mario platformer series. The game is a direct sequel to [https://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._2 New Super Mario Bros. 2], and [https://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._U New Super Mario Bros. U]. This game seems to be based upon Super Mario World, as it features the Cape Feather, connected maps, returning enemies, and more. This game is also the first 2D appearance of the Broodals from Super Mario Odyssey, taking place of the Koopalings. Story coming soon... DON'T EDIT THIS SECTION Characters Playable 200px-MarioNSMB2.png|Mario NSMBULuigi.png|Luigi CaptainToadCTTT.png|Captain Toad (Super Guide only) Supporting Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshis MagentababyyoshiNSMBU.png|Balloon Baby Yoshis BluebabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Bubble Baby Yoshis GlowbabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Glowing Baby Yoshis Toadsworth sunrise stroll by vinfreild-d7no3sq.png|Toadsworth PlessieSolo.png|Plessie PeachtoadsNSMBU-transparent.png|Princess Peach Toad MP9 Dolphin.png|Dolphins SMO Glydon.png|Glydon more coming soon... Bosses SMO_Topper.png|Topper SMO Hariet.png|Hariet SMO Spewart.png|Spewart SMO Rango.png|Rango Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Tower) BoomBoomBamBam.png|Boom Boom & Pom Pom (Airship) King Sumo Bro..png|Boss Sumo Bro. (Tower) Reznor.png|Reznor (Tower) Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|King Boo (Boo House) Madame brood smo.png|Madame Broode (First Castle Boss) Kamek YBA.png|Kamek (Tower) Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser (Final Boss) Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png|Dry Bowser Transformations Enemies New EliteFuzzyNSMBU.png|Elite Fuzzy Camo_Bloop.png|Camo Bloop Fake_Fire_Flower.png|Fake Fire Flower Fakeiceflower.png|Fake Ice Flower Tricoin.png|Tricoin Paragoombrat.png|Paragoombrat Pooka by dillanmurillo-d93wkp2.png|Pooka FygarNSMB3Switch.png|Fygar Burningwaddlewing.png|Burning Waddlewing SMSRCold_Foot.png|Cold Foot SMSR_Shiverian_Burrbo.png|Cold Burrbo Dry_Fire_Piranha_Plant.png|Bone Fire Piranha Plant 001_(3)-1509131494.png|Airstrike Bill Venus_Thunder_Trap_New.png|Thunder Piranha Plant Bone_wiggler.png|Bone Wiggler 001-2.png|Electro-Blooper Dry_Goombrat.png|Bone Goombrat EmberSML3D.png|Ember 001_(3).png|Water Bro. IceGrrrol.png|Ice Grrrol ThunderBroNSMB3.png|Thunder Bro. Idklol1.png|Zig-Zag Bill Pipe_Monty_Mole.png|Pipe Monty Mole Elite_Fortress_Thing_SM3DW.png|Elite Wallop Poison_Blooper_Artwork_3D.png|Poison Blooper Groundhawk.png|Groundhawk EliteBlooper.png|Elite Blooper Screen_Shot_2013-05-26_at_9.58.41_AM.png|Bomber Bro. NSMB3FlamethrowerBuzzy.png|Flamethrower Buzzy Spiked_Goomba_NSMBDIY.png|Spiky Goomba 001-3.png|Electro-Buzzy galoombrat_by_sheepman5003-db6wp5k.png|Galoombrat AcidBubble.png|Acid Bubble Nessdark.png|Nessdark Mattdark.png|Mattdark Plauncher.png|Plauncher Flickster.png|Flickster Speldark.png|Speldark Nebudark.png|Nebudark Enerdark.png|Enerdark BucketHeadComputerRender.png|Bucket Head RuinedBurrbo.png|Ruined Burrbo IceBarNSMB3NX.png|Ice Bar IceBob-OmbNSMBUstyle.png|Ice Bob-Omb Returning Goomba New.png|Goomba Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) Green beach koopa.png|Beach Koopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) File:BombshellKoopa.png|Bombshell Koopa Piranha Plant NSMBU.png|Piranha Plant Paratroopa New.png|Koopa Paratroopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) BuzzybeetleNSMBU.png|Buzzy Beetle Hammer bro nsmb3 nx.png|Hammer Bro. CheepCheepNSMBU.png|Cheep Cheep Blooper 3D Land.png|Blooper Bulber_NSMBW.png|Bulber DRY.png|Dry Bones Dry_Goomba.png|Bone Goomba Dry_Piranha_Plant.png|Bone Piranha Plant DeepCheepNSMBU.png|Deep-Cheep VenusFireTrapNSMBV.png|Fire Piranha Plant Paragoomba NSM64W.png|Paragoomba Pile_Driver_Micro_Goomba.png|Block Goomba Micro Goomba's.png|Micro Goomba MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole Blockstepper.png|Blockstepper Solochuck.png|Chargin' Chuck RexSMWWii.png|Rex ShyGuySSBH.png|Shy Guy Lava_Bubble_SMR.png|Lava Bubble (Has a blue variety as well) PokeyNSMBU.png|Pokey ThwompNSMBU.png|Thwomp Thwimp_New_Render.png|Thwimp Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Spike nsmb3 nx.png|Spike FuzzyNSMBU.png|Fuzzy Stretch SMR.png|Stretch Flaptor.png|Flaptor Fire Snake NSMBDIY.png|Fire Snake Spike Top SMWU.png|Spike Top (Comes in red and blue) LakituNSMBU.png|Lakitu Blargg SMW3D.png|Blargg Bulls-EyeBillNSMBV.png|Bull's-Eye Bill Rocky Wrench.png|Rocky Wrench Pumpkin_goomba.png|Goombrat LilMouserNSMBW.png|Scaredy Rat Snow_CheepNSMB3NX.png|Snow Cheep Cheep BalloonGoomba_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png|Balloon Goomba FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro. Spiny NSMB2.png|Spiny Angry Sun Art.png|Angry Sun Stone spike nsmb3 nx.png|Stone Spike StalkingPiranhaPlant.png|Stalking Piranha Plant Boo Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Boo VolcanoLotus.png|Volcano Lotus Pokio_Icon_SMO.png|Pokio Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones AmazingFlyingHammerBro..png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Pokey Snow SM3DW.png|Snow Pokey Flipruss.png|Fliprus Cooligan.png|Cooligan Venus Ice Trap SMWU.png|Ice Piranha Plant FlyingSquirrelNSMBU.png|Waddlewing Fishin' Boo SMR.png|Fishin' Boo Crowber.png|Crowber IceBroNSMBU.png|Ice Bro. Swooper Small.png|Swoop Conkdor - Super Mario 3D World.png|Conkdor WhompMP9.png|Whomp Pipe lakitu nsmb3 nx.png|Pipe Lakitu SMO_Maw-Ray_1.png|Maw-Ray BobombNSMBU.png|Bob-omb Mecha-Koopa.PNG|Mecha-Koopa SMR_Poison_Bubble.png|Poison Bubble Bullet Bill Art SMWU.png|Bullet Bill Sumo Bro. Solo Art.png|Sumo Bro. HuckitcrabNSMBU.png|Huckit Crab PorcuPufferNSMBU.png|Porcupuffer UrchinNSMBU.png|Urchin File:BowserStunnerNSMB3.png|Bowser Stunner Dino_Rhino_SMWU.png|Dino Rhino Blue_Ant_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Ant Trooper Horned_ant_trooper_nsmb3_nx.png|Horned Ant Trooper HotheadSSB4.png|Li'l Sparky MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png|Magikoopa SpinyCheepNSMBU.png|Spiny Cheep-Cheep BloopernannyNSMBU.png|Blooper Nanny Cheep chomp transparent by sheepman5003-db6xnoq.png|Cheep-Chomp Mini Urchin.png|Small Urchin Jelectro nsmb3 nx.png|Jelectro SMM3DS_Art_-_Fire_Bar.png|Fire Bar FishboneNSMBU.png|Fish Bone Gushen_Icon_SMO.png|Gushen Coin_Coffer_Icon_SMO.png|Coin Coffer YellowCheepCheepNSMBU.png|Eep-Cheep Eerie3D.png|Eerie Mega Mole SMW3D.png|Mega Mole TorpedoTed.png|Torpedo Ted Parabeetle_left.png|Para-Beetle (Comes in red and green.) Heavy_parabeetle_left.png|Heavy Para-Beetle TargetingTed.png|Targeting Ted BoomerangBroNSMBU.png|Boomerang Bro. Ninji SMR.png|Ninji BonyBeetleNSMBU.png|Bony Beetle Bomb_Beetle.png|Bomb Beetle SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro. MuncherU.png|Muncher MarioScuttlebug.png|Scuttlebug Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler Broozer.png|Broozer Jellybeam_Sprite.png|Jellybeam Peepa MPSR.png|Peepa MechaCheep.png|Mecha Cheep Bully - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Klepto Icon SMO.png|Klepto Buster beetle nsmb3 nx.png|Buster Beetle NSMBU-Grrrol_Artwork.png|Grrrol Roto-Discs.png|Roto-disc Amp_NSMB2_prima.png|Amp King Bill sprite.png|King Bill Boss Bass NSMBW Model.png|Boss Bass RiverPiranhaPlantNSMBW.png|River Piranha Plant Fire Chomp NSMBW2.png|Flame Chomp BanzaibillNSMBU.png|Banzai Bill SM3DL_Prongo.png|Prongo Burrbo_Icon_SMO.png|Burrbo Banzai_launcher.png|Banzai Bill Blaster Bramball.png|Bramball DragoneelNSMB3NX.png|Dragoneel T730Ninji.png|Ninji ParabombNSMBU.png|Parabomb 001-1511633830.png|Hot Foot Boohemoth Solo.png|Boohemoth Walleye.png|Walleye Bumpty.png|Bumpty MadpoleNsmb3NX.png|Madpole Nipper_Plant_nsmb3.png|Nipper Plant Draglet_SM3DL.png|Draglet Biddybuds_nsmb3_nx.png|Biddybuds Para_biddybuds_nsmb3_nx.png|Para-Biddybuds MagmaarghNSMB3.png|Magmaargh MagmawNSMBU.png|Magmaw Octoomba.png|Octoomba FooNSMBU.png|Foo NSMB2__Grinder.png|Grinder Stingby_3D_art.png|Stingby Panser.png|Panser Ptooie_Sprite.png|Ptooie File:Multi_Bill_Blaster_NSMBU_Sprite.png|Bill Blaster Turret Chainball_up.png|Spinner Wallop_Artwork.png|Wallop Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:New Super Mario Bros Games Category:Nintendo Switch